It's a Typical Life
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: What if the seal Jayden's father used on Master Xandred was presumed permanent and the next generation of samurai rangers grew up like normal teenagers? They meet in high school and suddenly the seal is broken
1. Chapter 1

**Home for Thanksgiving & I can finally start uploading again. Another note, for anyone who doesn't remember I'm a student at Job Corps & I just got to the gold privilege level which means I can now use the wifi & keep uploading :)**

**...I own nothing except the plot & any characters you don't recognize...**

**What if the seal Jayden's father used on Master Xandred was presumed permanent and the next generation of samurai rangers grew up like normal teenagers? They meet in high school and suddenly the seal is broken making their parents tell them the truth about how special their blood is.**

**Ch. 1: Moving Day**

_"I don't know why my mom decided to move us. I didn't want to leave the only home and friends I know. I loved my house, I grew up there, it's where I lived with my father even though I don't really remember him, and where we made memories; now someone else is living in my house, in my room erasing my memories. I hate it. Mom said Katie and I would like the town we moved to. She said my father went to the high school here so I guess that was the so called 'silver' lining to my dark storm cloud."_ Jayden looked up from his journal when he heard his mother calling. He went outside and saw that the moving truck had finally showed up.

"There you are, where's your sister?"

"Exploring the house, I said she could pick her room first."

"I'll go look for her, you come help the movers with some of this stuff."

"But you're paying them to move our stuff, shouldn't we just let them do their job?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden Thomas Shiba you know your father and I raised you better than to question when to help someone." She said sternly.

"Sorry mom," Jayden went to help the movers who started snickering.

"Way to be a man kid," One of the movers commented after his mother went inside the house.

Jayden grumbled something under his breath & got to work moving boxes and furniture. Normally he wasn't so rude to people but he was stressed and unhappy about the move. He found it pointless to move go a new school for his senior year and say goodbye to any friends he made when he went off to college. He hadn't even talked to his mother about the fact that he didn't want to go to college. He always felt like he should do something more with his life. He wanted to become a cop or a fire fighter, he sometimes even considered the Peace Corps or the army, something to help others.

_"Here I am again sitting in my new room writing about how mad I am. This really sucks, I didn't want to move but who am I to argue with my mother? I may be eighteen but I don't have a job and even if I did, financially speaking I wouldn't be able to live on my own. Tomorrow I start school which I'm not looking forward to. I've already got my schedule and my books and I already don't like it. I don't see why I was put in home economics, I would've wanted any other class. But on the plus side I suppose I'll be the only guy and it is _a new batch of girls."

"Jayden?" He looked up from his journal as his mother knocked.

"You can come in,"

The door opened and his mother made a face when she saw he hadn't started unpacking. "Why haven't you unpacked anything? Katie's already unpacked three boxes."

"I'm writing," He answered holding up his journal.

"So I see, come down to dinner. Afterwards, you start unpacking and pick out an outfit for your first day of school."

"Fine," Jayden closed his journal and followed his mother downstairs to the kitchen for dinner.

**What do you think so far?**


	2. First Day

**Ch. 2: First Day**

The next day, Jayden was unfortunate to be dropped off at school. He had his own car but with his over protective mother she had to see him and his sister off on their first day of school like they were in kindergarten again. Jayden thought it was embarrassing but he couldn't blame her for being protective, he and Katie were all she had left of their father. Jayden had his mother's chestnut hair and his father's blue/grey eyes while Katie had their father's dark brown hair and their mother's green eyes. He hoped by tomorrow he'd get to drive himself to school. When they pulled up to the school, Jayden and Katie got out of the car. Jayden grabbed his backpack and guitar out of the backseat and Katie had her backpack and purse.

"Have a good first day,"

"We'll try," Jayden replied trying to smile.

They watched as their mother drove off. "Ready for school big brother?"

"No but mom will find out if we ditch."

"Are you going to play football again?"

"I don't know. Mom wants me to try to get a scholarship but you know how I feel about college."

"You have to tell her eventually."

"I know, come on lets go. We don't want to be late on our first day. And remember to find me if anyone is giving you any trouble."

"I'm fifteen Jayden, almost a full grown woman."

"All the more reason for me to be protective of you."

"I'll be fine, and I promise to come to you if any guys bother me."

"Good,"

They headed towards the doors and went their separate ways when they entered. Jayden went in search of his locker. He set his books inside and headed to his first class which was band. When he walked in, everyone was talking and gossiping. Jayden's eyes fell on a girl with blonde slightly curly hair. In her hands she held a flute. He smiled at her when she saw him and she smiled back before looking away.

"You must be the new student,"

Jayden turned and a middle aged man, who he assumed was the instructor, stood there. "Yes, I'm Jayden."

"Looks like you play bass or guitar judging by that case on your back."

"Electric guitar."

He shook Jayden's hand. "Well I'm Mr. Peters, welcome to Westview Hills High."

"Thanks,"

Mr. Peters turned to the class that was starting to take their seats. "Class, this is Jayden. He's new here and is joining the band." Several pathetic claps were heard. "Jayden, why don't you sit on the end by Emily and plug your guitar into the amplifier?"

"Yeah okay," Jayden headed to the other side of the room towards the blonde girl he smiled at earlier. "Are you Emily?"

"Yeah," She replied with a smile.

Jayden saw her blush slightly and knew that she liked him a little. "It's nice to meet you," He said sitting down and pulling his red electric guitar out of its case.

"You too. I'm glad I'm not the newbie anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I started here last week."

"Really?" Emily nodded. "Well then you know how hard it is to make new friends, would it be possible for us to have lunch together so I'm not sitting alone?"

"Sure, what are friends for?" She smiled.

Jayden smiled back. "You have a great smile."

"Thank you," Emily blushed.

Jayden's next class was chemistry where he was paired up with a boy in blue named Kevin. During the experiment, Jayden got to know Kevin. He learned he was disciplined and made sure everything was done correctly, in this case measured and mixed correctly. He also learned that he was a new student two weeks before. He found it strange that in three weeks in a row there'd be a new student.

After chemistry Jayden had home economics. He was glad to see he wasn't the only boy there. Normally he would've enjoyed being the only guy in a room full of girls but after setting his eyes on Emily he didn't want to look at other girls. Their assignment was baking chocolate chip cookies and the girl using the oven next to Jayden seemed to have trouble. She added more ingredients to her batter and informed Jayden she was going for extra credit. They cleaned up while they waited for their cookies to bake and Jayden learned Mia was still technically a new student. She started there the week before Kevin.

Jayden's final class before lunch was math. He was assigned to sit in the empty seat in the back next to a boy in green. Throughout the entire class, he didn't seem to care about his assignment. The teacher didn't really care if they did the assignment in class or at home, just as long as it was done. Jayden finished his assignment with ease and wanted to strike up a conversation with the guy next to him who was busy folding a paper football.

"Hey, I'm Jayden."

"Mike," He replied not looking away from his project.

"Do you do this every day? Avoid doing assignments for a paper football?"

"Not always, sometimes I have a portable video game. Mrs. Yancey doesn't care what we do in class, all she cares about is that the assignment gets done."

"So when _do _you get it done?"

"Don't worry about it, as far as she knows I'm still adjusting to being new."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"I started here a month ago. She cut me some slack since I'm new and she'll probably cut you some slack too."

"I've already finished the assignment."

"You suck dude." Mike snickered. "Someone should've told you you're not required to actually do work on your first day."

"I must've missed that memo." Jayden couldn't help but be reminded of his best friend back home.

"It's too late now, if you do this on your first day they'll expect much more as time goes on. That's why I've decided to slack off."

"What do your parents have to say about that?"

"I've got two little brothers and a little sister, they don't even pay attention to my grades which is sweet."

"So if you flunked a class they wouldn't be mad?"

"I doubt it." The bell rang and everyone gathered their things to go to lunch. "Well hey, since you're new I'll let you sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"Thanks, but I've already got plans to eat with someone. But I'm sure she won't mind if you joined us."

"She? You've already got a girlfriend?"

"Well, Emily's beautiful but I don't know her well enough to consider her that…yet."

**Okay now Jayden's met the others and in the next chapter they'll have lunch...**


	3. What We Have in Common

**No exactly a long chapter but at least I'm a quick updater (mostly due to the fact I write the whole story before publishing)**

**Ch. 3: What We Have in Common**

In the cafeteria, Jayden was sitting with Emily when Mia sat on the other side of Emily. He really wanted to know how Katie's lunch went, the freshmen and sophomores ate lunch together then the juniors and seniors ate. "Jayden, this is my best friend Mia." Emily introduced.

"We've met actually, we have home economics together."

"You're in that class?"

Jayden blushed slightly. "Yeah, don't know why either. They just gave it to me, I guess it was the only elective open."

Mike and Kevin sat on the other side of the table across the three. "Hey Jayden, this is my best friend Kevin."

"We've met, we're chemistry partners but it's nice to see you again Kevin."

"You too, who are your friends?"

"This is Emily and Mia." Jayden introduced.

"Nice to meet you lovely ladies." Mike flirted with both of them.

Jayden felt a spark of jealousy when Mike flirted with Emily. Mike knew he liked her and here he was hitting on her in front of him. "Listen, I'm glad you're all here. Do you guys find it strange that we all started here exactly a week after another?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well I'm new today, Emily you said you started last week." He looked at Kevin. "You told me you started two weeks ago and Mia, you started three weeks ago. Mike, you started a month ago. You don't find it weird?"

"That _is_ odd," Kevin agreed.

"And we've all become friends." Jayden added. "Well, the girls became friends and you two. I'm the only link between the four of you."

"Well if we're all going to be friends, lets get to know each other better." Emily suggested.

"Well," Mike started. "I like clowning around and video games. I started the gamers club on campus."

"What about you Kevin?" Mia asked.

"I like swimming. I'm on the swim team here."

"Cool, well I love cooking. I want to be a chef one day."

"_Chef? She can barely bake cookies!" _Jayden thought.

"I'm going to try out for cheerleading next week." Emily said. "And besides playing my flute I like reading." She added.

"Me too," Jayden smiled. "I also like to write."

"Write what?"

"Science fiction type of stuff. Like monsters or aliens attacking and a group of superheroes stop them. Almost like a real life video game."

**.**

**.**

**I feel I should let everyone know the next chapter isn't so long either, but it's all Jayden and Emily getting to know each other a bit better :)**


	4. Walk Me Home

**Ch. 4: Walk Me Home**

To make matters even stranger for the five teens, they were all in the same classes in the afternoon. They never noticed each other in there before until now. It was almost like an unseen cosmic force was trying to tell them something. After school, everyone went their separate ways except for Emily, she started following Jayden.

After a few steps, Jayden stopped and turned to Emily. "Why are you following me? Aren't you going home?"

"Of course I am, I live this way."

"You do?"

"I guess you didn't see me yesterday." Emily said starting to walk again.

Jayden caught up and walked in step with her. "What do you mean?"

"You moved into the house next to mine."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I saw you from my bedroom window."

"Which one is your window?"

"I'm pretty sure it's across from yours."

"Our windows are across from each other?" Emily nodded. "You wouldn't by any chance begin spying on me while I change would you?" Jayden lightly flirted.

"I'm not the kind of girl that spies on guys changing. But now I can't help but wonder if you'll use your window to spy on _me_,"

"I know you've only known me a day but give me some credit Emily. I may be a guy but I'm not _that _kind of guy."

"Good, so do you mind walking me home?"

"Not at all, since it's on my way home. If you like, I can start driving you to school too."

"That'd be great, but how come you're walking now if you have a car?"

"My mom drove me and my sister." Jayden blushed slightly. "First day at a new school you know, it's like-"

"Kindergarten," Emily interrupted finishing his sentence.

"Exactly."

"My parents were the same with when I started school last week, and my sister when she went off to college."

"It's embarrassing isn't it? Being driven to school at our age,"

"Totally, but I guess it's better than riding the bus."

"Or walking to school, I know it's good exercise but before I got my car I'd walk to school and people would tease me about the lack of wheels."

"Well your car is beautiful, what kind is it?"

"It's a 1966 Chevrolet Impala SS Convertible. Trust me, it didn't look so cherry when I bought it."

"You mean it was a junker?"

"Yeah, and even after buying a bunch of new parts it was still cheaper than buying a new or used car."

"How long did it take for you to get it running?"

"About six months, and after I fixed it up I had to change the color."

"What color was it before?"

"It was a really dark purple, almost black, I didn't like it. Red's definitely more my color, I'll talk to Katie about letting you ride up front with me."

"Where _is_ Katie?" Emily wondered.

"She said she was going to the library to do homework with a new friend. I told her to call me so I can go pick her up. I don't want her walking around alone until she knows the town better."

"I take it you're protective of her,"

"I can't help it, she's my baby sister after all. You never know who could be lurking around ready to take advantage of a young teenage girl, especially when she doesn't know the area."

"If you want, I can show you guys around town."

"That'd be great, thanks,"

"No problem, so I only saw your mom yesterday, are your parents divorced, is your dad in the army?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, um…my father died when I was two."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How? If you don't mind me asking."

"My mom said he was in a car accident with a drunk driver. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant with Katie."

"That's awful."

Jayden looked down to the ground. "Mom said the drunk driver wasn't even hurt," Jayden suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around him. "Why are you hugging me?"

Emily looked up at him. "It just seemed to me that you could use some cheering up."

"Thanks, it's actually working."

"Good," Jayden hugged her back enjoying the feeling of having Emily in his arms.

**.**

**.**

**Don't you just love Jemily moments? I don't care if that hour long special witht he red RPM ranger hinted hugely at Emily & Mike liking each other, I still say she and Jayden are meant to be**


	5. One Month Later

**Haven't been getting as much reviews as I'd hoped but the people that have reviewed seem to be anxious about this story so I'm uploading the next chapter early. Also, I have to go back to my Job Corps center tomorrow (11/28) and I can't sign up for the wifi until Wednesday so hopefully by then (or Thursday at the latest) I'll add the next chapter. If I have time before I leave I may upload chapter 6**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, Jayden reveals a secret to Emily, dun dun dun**

**Ch. 5 One Month Later**

Jayden had gotten used to living in his new home. He even enjoyed school and had the best friends he could ask for. He'd write his best friend Antonio about his new friends and explain how great they are and how much he'd like them. Every morning Jayden would give Emily a ride to school with him and Katie and a ride home after cheerleading practice. Sometimes Katie walked home after school other times she waited with Jayden. Emily constantly insisted he didn't have to wait for her practice to end but he didn't mind. He still hadn't had the nerve to tell her he wanted to be more than her friend.

One day after cheerleading practice ended, Jayden decided to get it over with and ask Emily on a date. "Thanks again for staying Jay," Emily said walking up to him on the bleachers.

"No problem, you know I don't mind waiting for you to finish practice."

Emily smiled. "You're so sweet." Emily opened her gym bag and set her pompoms inside. "We should get going, looks like the baseball team is about to practice." Emily commented seeing the coach bring out the bats nearby.

"Before we go," Jayden said keeping Emily from leaving. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering…" He trailed off nervously.

"What is it Jayden?"

"I was-" Whatever Jayden was going to say was cut off as strange red and yellow creatures started to appear and people started running.

"What are those things?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea," Jayden said standing in front of Emily to protect her. _"Those are the strange creatures I've been dreaming about," _Jayden thought. "Whatever they are, I'm not going to let them hurt anyone." He ran towards the bats and grabbed one.

"Jayden!" Emily called after him. (Anyone else notice how much she does that when he runs off into battle?) She watched as he started fighting off the strange creatures as if the bat was a sword. She saw one sneaking up on him. "Jayden look out!" Emily grabbed a bat and hit the creature.

"Thanks," Jayden said.

"No problem,"

"Look out!" Jayden got the creature coming up behind Emily. "Back to back?" Jayden asked.

"You got it," Emily agreed. They stood back to back fighting off the strange creatures. After a few minutes they were gone. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Emily asked.

"I didn't learn, it just came to me. You?"

"Same here,"

"I have a weird feeling that those things will be back soon enough."

"Lets hope nobody gets hurt if they do."

"Yeah, lets go home."

"Hold on," Emily grabbed Jayden's arm. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I…I don't remember," Jayden lied. "I'll ask you when I remember."

"Okay, lets go."

Usually on the drives home after cheerleading practice, Jayden couldn't stop thinking about amazing Emily looked in her uniform, but today he couldn't stop thinking about the creatures they fought off. He couldn't believe creatures from his dreams came to life. He wondered if they were called what they were called in his dreams and what else he dreamed about would end up being real. When they reached their houses Jayden shut off the car and they sat in silence for several moments.

"Those things were so weird." Emily said breaking the silence.

"Want to know something weirder?" Jayden asked.

"What?"

"I've been having dreams about those things."

"What?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"You remember how I said I like to write?" Emily nodded. Jayden reached into the back seat and grabbed his backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a red notebook. "I also draw my own comic books." He said handing her the notebook.

Emily opened the notebook and gasped when she saw the drawings. "The stories you write, they're dreams you have?"

"Yeah, I used to write typical science fiction but a few weeks before I moved here I started dreaming about this stuff. I call those things moogers."

"Moogers?" Emily asked teasingly.

"It's what they called them,"

"It's what who called them?"

"Turn the page," Emily turned the page and there were six colored suits with different visor designs in the helmets. "Power Rangers,"

"Power Rangers? Jayden, there hadn't been Power Rangers in a long time. Not since the Space Rangers saved everyone during that invasion back in '99." (In my head Zordon's sacrifice during 'Countdown to Destruction' cleared evil throughout the universe which means there weren't any Rangers after the awesome Space Rangers…until now)

"I know, but I've been having these dreams and I don't know if they should mean something."

"This is too freaky,"

"Tell me about it. I've been having these strange dreams and now the things I've been dreaming about are actually real. Emily, what if there's going to be a need for Rangers again? The Space Rangers were our age when they fought, they've got to be in their thirties by now."

"Jay, calm down. They're just dreams." Emily said trying to soothe him.

"Then how do you explain the real-life moogers?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know,"

Jayden took the notebook back and turned it a few more pages. "And if the moogers are real then there's a good chance Master Xandred is real too." Jayden showed Emily the drawing he had of a red and blue menacing looking monster with several glowing yellow eyes. "The first dream I had involved the six Rangers in a difficult battle with this guy. He had defeated the red one, and as he was walking away to finish off the rest of the team, the red one did some sort of symbol in the air and everything evil was being sucked away. Before he went away, Xandred swore he'd be back."

"So you think it's actually happening?"

"I don't know, maybe. The moogers are real, I don't know what to believe or what's real right now."

"Jayden," Emily grabbed his hand knowing he was getting panicky. "do I feel real?"

"Of course you do," Jayden answered. "But those moogers felt real too."

"No, forget about the moogers and this Master Xandred guy. Right now concentrate on me."

"Okay,"

"What do you feel now?"

Jayden looked deep into Emily's eyes. "Like everything's going to be okay."

"Good, now hold on to that feeling."

"Do I get to keep your hand?" Jayden smirked.

Emily giggled. "Glad to see you back to your old self. Come on, lets get started on our homework. Today we're studying at your house."

"Okay," They grabbed their bags and headed into Jayden's house.

**.**

**.**

**Freaky stuff right? Well with this chapter, the story has reached it's half way mark (aww, it's almost over...)**


	6. News

**Gained access to the Job Corps wifi, yay for me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 6 News**

Jayden and Emily sat at the kitchen table and took out their textbooks. "So what do you want to work on first?"

"How about history? I've got Rangers on the brain and we did just start the chapter about that invasion."

"Fine, if it'll get all the Ranger stuff out of your system." Emily opened her history book to the chapter on the Space Rangers. "I've got to say, this Andros guy is pretty hot." Emily commented looking at the picture of the Rangers during a press conference. (I had a huge crush on Christopher Khayman Lee back in the day, I still say he's hot, tee-hee)

Jayden couldn't help but feel jealous. "You know, he married that Ashley girl like two years after the invasion." Jayden reminded.

"I know, I remember it was big news when they were expecting their first baby."

"Yeah, it was the first Ranger baby."

"How old is the kid now?" Emily asked.

"Um," Jayden skimmed the text. "It says their first born, Alexander was born in 2002 so he'd be nine I guess. His sister Emma was born three years later."

"I wonder if they have that striped hair, I don't think I've seen a picture of them."

"Me neither. You know, when I was little I wanted to grow up and be a Power Ranger." Jayden said somewhat changing the subject.

"You did?" Emily asked. "That's so cute," She giggled.

"They save people on a daily basis, the Space Rangers saved the _universe _on a daily basis. They're the reason I want to be a cop or fire fighter. Or join the army or Peace Corps."

"Really? That's really admirable. But I thought you were really into your music?"

Jayden shook his head. "It's just a hobby, just like my writing or comic books."

"Does your mom think it's great you want to be a cop or fire fighter?"

"She doesn't know, she wants me to go to college."

"You're going to have to tell her soon enough Jay, graduation will come sooner than you think."

"I know." Jayden looked up when he heard the front door open and close. "Sounds like my mom is home."

"Yeah," A minute later Jayden's mother walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Shiba."

"Hello Emily," She smiled. "What are you studying?"

"History," Jayden answered. "We started learning about the Space Rangers and the universal invasion in '99."

"I remember that invasion. It was amazing that there were very little deaths."

"And it was all thanks to a bunch of teenagers in colored spandex." Emily added.

"Oh Jayden, I just got a call from Jose and Andrea Garcia."

"Yeah? What did they say?"

"They just bought a house out here."

"What?" Jayden asked disbelief.

"They'll be moving here next week."

"That's great," Jayden in a monotone.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it. I thought you'd be happy your best friend was moving out here,"

"I am, it's just weird. I start at a school and the first friends I make there started there just one week different than another and now Antonio."

"Some things are just meant to be." She sighed.

"What does that mean mom?"

"Nothing, you two just do your homework." With that she hurried out of the kitchen.

"That was weird," Emily commented.

"I'll say." Jayden said.

Janet was heading back to the kitchen to get her purse but stopped when she heard Emily ask a question. "Are you going to tell your mom about your dreams?"

"She doesn't need to know, and if it wasn't for that random mooger attack earlier, you wouldn't know either."

"You didn't _have _to tell me Jay,"

"What was I supposed to do? We were fighting monsters I've been dreaming about, I couldn't keep it a secret. Besides, you're the first friend I made here, I can trust you."

"I'm honored, but your mom should know about these dreams Jay. What if you're right and more of these mooger things or that Master Xandred character start hurting people?"

"Then I guess that means Power Rangers will save everyone."

Janet reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and brought it to her ear. "Courtney, it's already started. I just overheard Jayden and Emily talking about moogers attacking earlier and Jayden's having dreams about them and Master Xandred. After Jose and Andrea move here we need to tell the kids the truth."

**.**

**.**

**Oh no, the parentals are keeping secrets from the childrens**


	7. Making Plans

**Ch. 7 Making Plans**

"Have you asked Emily out yet?" Mike asked Jayden during math class.

Jayden shook his head. "No,"

"Why not? It's obvious to everyone that you like her. Well, everyone but her."

"I know, but every time I'm about to ask her out we're interrupted. Remember those monsters we told you about?" Mike nodded. "They interrupted me."

"Well then maybe you should ask her when you drive her home after cheerleading practice today."

"No, it's got to be just right."

"I've got to ask, you _have _dated before right?"

"Of course I have. But I've never been so nervous asking a girl out. Emily's different, there's something special about her."

"Well you should get her alone and ask her then. Like when you guys study together."

"I said it has to be just right, and I think I know a way."

"What is it?"

"The karaoke party we're having to celebrate Antonio moving here. I think if I get the right song she'll get the message."

"Or you could sing a duet with her."

"Good idea, but I'll have to find the right duet song if I can't find the perfect solo song."

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"I hope so."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the really short chapter, in the next chapter they meet Antonio**


	8. Meeting Antonio

**Yay they're finally meeting Antonio!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 8 Meeting Antonio**

"Thanks for waiting for me guys," Emily said when practice was over.

"No problem," Kevin said.

"Yeah, besides we said we'd help Antonio and his parents move into their new house and we're kind of relying on Jayden to give us a ride since we don't know where it is." Mia added.

"Hope you three don't mind squeezing into the back seat." Emily giggled.

"Why do you just assume we'd be in the back?" Mike asked.

"Because the passenger seat is specially reserved for me," Emily smiled at Jayden. "Right Jay?"

"Right, lets go. They should just be arriving at their new house." Everyone got into the car and Jayden drove off.

"So Jayden, you haven't told us much about this Antonio guy." Kevin spoke up from the back.

"Well, he's a lot like Mike."

"No way! Your best friend is exactly like me?" Mike asked excitedly.

"No, I didn't say he was exactly like you Mike. He jokes around and goofs off like you do but he knows when to stop and act serious. He's also a technical genius."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Well you said your laptop has been freezing and getting glitches, he can fix it within an hour while a computer shop will take a week just to figure out what's wrong and another few days trying to fix it."

"Wow, thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to ask him to take a look at it."

"He doesn't do it for free though," Jayden warned. "But he doesn't charge much."

"How much does he charge?"

"It depends on how much work he does or how long it takes him to fix it. Usually twenty dollars though, but he gives girls he thinks are cute a discount so maybe he won't charge the full twenty." Jayden parked in front of the house and saw that the moving truck was already there.

"Looks like they're already here Jay," Emily said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, are you going to want to change back into your regular clothes?"

"No I'm fine. It doesn't matter does it?"

"Well no but…" He trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"But what?"

"_I don't want my best friend checking you out." _Jayden thought. "Nothing, never mind."

Everyone got out of the car leaving their bags in it and approached the house. "Jayden!" A voice called from the back of the truck. Before they could look, a boy with black hair and dark eyes ran out and pulled Jayden into a bear hug. "¡Mi amigo! ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que te he visto!"

"I know, I've missed you too buddy but I need to breathe." Jayden groaned.

"Sorry," Antonio let him go and looked at the others. "These must be the famous friends you and Katie have bragged to me about."

"Yeah they are, think you can tell which is which?" Katie asked coming out of the house.

"I'll try," Antonio stood in front of the four studying them. "Based on your clothes, I'm getting a vibe of a gamer, a slacker or someone who doesn't care. That makes you Mike."

"Right, and I hear you're a lot like me."

"We'll find out in time," He looked at Kevin. "That would make you Kevin."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Antonio." Kevin said shaking his hand.

"You too." He smiled at the girls and stood before them. "Seeing as you're wearing everything pink, I take it you're Mia?"

"Yeah, and if it's not too much of a bother, Jayden said you could fix my laptop. I'll pay you of course."

"Sure, I'll take a look at it. But I think you'll be my first no charge customer." Antonio flashed her another smile and Mia blushed. He looked over a giggling Emily. "And that just leaves Emily,"

"That's me, welcome to our town Antonio."

"Thank you." Antonio looked back at Jayden. "Your mom said you were having some sort of party tonight, what kind of party?"

"Um, it's a karaoke party at Emily's house to welcome you."

"Karaoke? Cool," He got Jayden in a loose headlock and looked at the others. "I don't know how you got this guy to agree to karaoke but since you did you're in for a treat."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Jayden's such a great singer he's embarrassed about it. He'd never do karaoke."

"Well it was Emily's idea and he can't seem to say no to her," Katie teased making Jayden blush.

Emily smiled at Jayden. "Now I really can't wait for the party. I've never heard you sing before."

"Well tonight you will. I promise."

"There you kids are," Janet walked outside to the group. "I see Antonio has met the gang."

"Yeah, they seem nice."

"They are, and they're especially nice sacrificing a Friday afternoon to help you move into your new house."

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Garcia?" Jayden asked.

"They're getting pizza for dinner. They'll be back in a while. Now you girls help me bring in boxes while you boys get furniture."

"They didn't get movers?" Mike asked going towards the truck.

"Even if they did, she'd still make us help unload everything. She made me help when we moved into our house."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter will feature the karaoke party and Jayden pulling Emily into a duet. What do you guys think of a possible attraction between Antonio and Mia? I remember him calling her pretty lady and I thought maybe it could be the beginning of something**


	9. Sing With Me

**Sorry it took a while to update, I've been busy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch. 9 Sing With Me**

***Regular font is someone singing solo, italics is a duet***

The six teens were in Emily's basement bedroom having their party and having a great time singing for each other. To decide who would sing next, they each wrote their names on a piece of paper and mixed them in a bowl. Mia had just finished singing Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.

"That was awesome," Antonio smiled.

"Thanks," Mia reached into the bowl and pulled out the next singer. "It's finally Jayden's turn,"

"Give me a minute to go through the music," He got up and went to the music collection.

"You guys are in for a treat." Antonio said smiling at the others.

"Okay, I found a song I like but it's a duet. Since Mia just sang a song, will you help me out Em?" Jayden asked.

"Sure," Emily grabbed the microphones while Jayden started the song.

Jayden took a microphone from Emily and smiled at her. "Ready?"

"Ready, but what did you pick?" Emily wondered.

"You'll see," Jayden replied looking at the monitor.

"Okay,"

**(Jayden)**

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

**(Emily)**

I never believed in what I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities, ooh

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

**(Emily)**

And right here tonight

**(Chorus)**

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

**(Jayden)**

Oh yeah

Now who'd ever thought that

_We'd both be here tonight_

**(Emily)**

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

**(Jayden)**

By my side

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

**(Chorus)**

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

**(Jayden)**

I never knew that it could happen

Til it happened to me, oh yeah

**(Emily)**

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

**(Chorus)**

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That's it's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

**(Emily)**

The start of something new

**(Jayden)**

The start of something new

_The start of something new_

At the end of the song, the others were left in disbelief. Antonio wasn't kidding when he said Jayden was an amazing singer. They all clapped for their two friends but they were busy staring at each other that they didn't even notice. They smiled at each other and Jayden pulled her close, he wanted to kiss her but didn't want their first of hopefully many kisses to be in front of their friends so he settled for a hug.

"Antonio was right, you're an amazing singer." Emily said smiling up at Jayden.

"I don't like to brag, so Antonio does it for me." Jayden answered.

"Okay, pick the next name Jayden." Antonio said.

"Right," Jayden was about to reach into the bowl when the door opened and Emily's mother walked down the stairs.

"Hi mom,"

"Hi kids,"

"Did you need something?"

"Actually, could you all come up to the living room?"

"Sure Mrs. Blake." Jayden answered on behalf of everyone.

"I wonder what's going on," Mike said as Emily's mother went back up the stairs.

"Lets go find out," Mia said getting up.

Everyone headed up the stairs and headed towards the living room. Jayden stopped Emily along the way. "What is it Jayden?"

"I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful singing voice."

Emily blushed. "Thanks, is that all you wanted to say?"

"We sound good together," Jayden added.

"Yeah, we do." Emily agreed.

"And, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow night," Jayden asked nervously.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." Jayden blushed. "But if you don't want to I understand." He added.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Jayden smiled and Emily kissed his cheek. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, for now lets go see what's going on."

"Okay, I can't wait for tomorrow." Jayden followed Emily to the living room and they sat down on one of the couches.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally Jayden made his move, one chapter left**

**.**

**.**


	10. Telling the Truth

**Ch. 10 Telling the Truth**

Jayden was wondering what his mother and all the other parents were doing calling them all into the living room. "What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"We have something to talk to you all about." Janet said.

"What is it Mrs. Shiba?" Mia asked.

"Jayden, I overheard you and Emily talking last week."

"When?"

"When you were talking about moogers and Master Xandred."

"You did?"

"Yes, the dreams, the attacks,"

"What does that have to do with why we're here?"

"Your dreams are signs Jayden."

"How do you know about my dreams?" Jayden asked. "Have you been snooping through my writings?" He accused.

"You left a comic book sitting out once at the old house. That's when I called the others and told them to come here."

"Hold on, are you saying we all had to move here because Jayden had dreams?" Mike asked wanting to understand.

"It's more complicated son," Frank said.

"Please explain,"

Jayden, Emily and Mia's mothers pulled small devices out of their pockets as did Antonio, Kevin and Mike's fathers. "What are those things?" Kevin asked.

"They're folding zords and samuraizers from my dreams," Jayden said examining the devices. "How do you have them?"

"Your dreams are warnings Jayden," Jose answered. "Your mother showed us the comic you did and the story you wrote about Rangers sealing away Master Xandred."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The five of us and your father were the Rangers then."

"What?" All the kids said at the same time.

"We thought the seal your father did the night he died was permanent but when we found out about your dreams we knew it wasn't. He had dreams too just before the attacks started and we were chosen to fight off Master Xandred." Mia's mother Courtney explained.

"How were you chosen?" Katie asked.

"Zordon chose us," Kevin's father, Trevor answered.

"He said it was in our blood," Emily's mother, Valerie added. "He also said that it would be in our children's blood."

"Now since your father isn't here to lead us Jayden, and the rest of us aren't exactly in our prime, it's up you six to stop Master Xandred." Jose said.

"Hold on," Jayden stood up. "Are you saying the Red Ranger I saw die in my dream was my father?"

"Yes,"

Jayden and Katie looked at their mother. "You told us he died in a car accident."

"I know, but we thought Xandred was sealed away forever so I thought you'd never find out the truth. I'm sorry for lying but it was to protect you."

Jayden grabbed the red zord and samuraizer from his mother. "So it's up to me to finish where dad left off?"

"As the Red Samurai Ranger," Janet answered.

"I won't let him down," Jayden said determined.

"Emily, since Serena is away at college it's up to you to follow my footsteps as the Yellow Samurai Ranger."

Emily grabbed her new zord and samuraizer. "I'll do my best."

"Mia, you are now the Pink Samurai Ranger," Courtney handed her the pink zord and samuraizer.

"This is unbelievable."

Trevor handed his zord and samuraizer to Kevin. "You're now the Blue Samurai Ranger, Kevin."

"Amazing," Kevin said still in disbelief.

"Michael, you're now the Green Samurai Ranger." Frank said handing over his folding zord and samuraizer.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to kick some butt!"

Jose stood in front of his son and handed him his folding zord and samuraizer. "You are now the Gold Samurai Ranger, Antonio."

"Wow, thanks dad."

"You must remember that you can't tell anyone who you are." Jose said to the kids.

"Why not? This is totally going to help me score some babes," Mike said excitedly.

"Because we'd put whoever knows us in danger." Jayden said.

"As soon as you morph," Frank started. "you'll have all the knowledge on your powers including symbol power."

"But the symbol power takes practice to fully master." Trevor added.

"What does the symbol power do anyway?" Mia asked.

"Anything you want, but some symbols require more power, hence the practice." Jose answered.

"Like when my dad used the last of his energy to seal Master Xandred?"

"Yes, it drained him of what he had left but it wasn't enough."

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Jayden said still trying to retain everything.

"Believe it, because it looks like it won't be much longer before the nighlok begin attacking alongside the moogers."

"You kids can do it. It's in your blood."

"They're right guys," Emily said. "Rangers together," Emily set her hand out in front of everyone palm down.

Jayden smiled & placed his hand on top of hers. "Samurai forever,"

Kevin, Antonio, Mike and Mia set their hands on top of Jayden and Emily's. "Forever," The four said together.

**They have their morphers and are ready to save the world, however, this is where my story comes to an end.**

**Hope you've enjoyed what I think would be their lives if they weren't raised in the samurai life, I find it a little sad and unfair they didn't really get a typical childhood (especially Jayden) because of the powers being passed down by generation which is what initially inspired this story.**


End file.
